Dance For Me
by jazzcult
Summary: He dances to keep his mind off ill-meaning circumstances. His friend never knew he could dance. A well-timed 1am visit to a Swedish nightclub in Stockholm changes everything. *PLANNED FOR A REWRITE*


**Requested by call. me. mrs. padalecki and hetaliadanmark on Instagram**

* * *

Life is hard. So creating a routine is always adequately helpful in the difficulty spike between high school and university life. This is how a Swedish student coped with difficulty. Routines.  
He wakes up every morning at 5am to make his bed and clean up anything that his roommate left lying around from the night before. Then he wakes up said roommate and then they prepare breakfast. Afterwards it's off to take notes from their morning lectures.  
Once morning lectures were over he heads off to lunch, and then he heads either to his dorm or to his afternoon lecture, depending on what day of the week it is. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays are second lecture days. He has Tuesdays and Thursdays off. He takes his break time seriously, using it constructively to either clean or study while his Danish roommate goofs off and occasionally gets drunk for no reason in the middle of the day.  
Then supper rolls around, although a lot of the time it becomes work first, supper later. After the later event he heads back to the dorm only to find it in a little bit of a mess. He cleans up and heads to bed.  
But on weekends, the nights all change.  
Berwald Oxenstierna, the stoic Swedish student in question, spends his weekend nights at a Swedish night club. Berwald's passion is dancing, though he is extremely shy about his passions around the few friends he has.  
His Danish roommate, Mathias M. Køhler, will only laugh if he finds out. He is loud and thinks everything to be a joke; he is unable to take anything seriously based on the behaviour he has displayed to Berwald.  
His Norwegian friend Lukas Eriksson will only scoff at him. Emil Steilsson, Lukas' Icelandic brother, would do the same. The brothers are rather prissy, and often considered anyone other than their family to be below them.  
And his Finnish friend, Tino Vaïnamoïnen will probably say things behind his back and never to his face. Tino is kind of like that, anyhow; never saying things to someone's face, but always when he thought they weren't listening.  
Truth be told, right from day one when Berwald started elementary school and met them, he never truly knew if they were friends or not. So he'd always spend the majority of his time alone.  
Berwald is currently tidying up his dormitory, picking up the empty beer bottles strewn about. He does not have afternoon lectures today.  
"That idiot really needs to learn how to clean up after himself..." the Swede murmurs to himself as he walks over to the recycling bins located in the kitchen. He carefully placed the breakable objects into the glass bin and scrunches up his face after inhaling. The stench of beer is still quite strong throughout the small room he and Mathias call their home on campus.  
The sound of a door slamming open echoes into Berwald's ears, soon followed by that annoyingly obnoxious voice.  
"YO, BER!"  
Mathias. He's home. Berwald sighs as he hears the door loudly swing shut.  
"My lecture was sooooooo lame today!" Mathias yells, "the prof got pissed for me being on my phone!"  
"'Course he did," Berwald deadpans in response, "yer not supposed to be on yer phone in class, idiot."  
"Meerrrrgggghhhh, you're no fun!" Mathias huffs. He steps into the kitchen. "You're cleaning again?"  
"Yes. You never clean up after yerself, Mat. Always leavin' me to do it for ya." Berwald wants Mathias to just shut up and leave. But knowing the Dane, that isn't going to happen.  
"Lame ass..." Mathias mutters and turns away to leave, "well, I'm going to head off to bed now. Stayed up aaallllll night just to cram some studying! I dunno how you do it, Ber; you always seem to know everything without studying!" He walks away, still chattering. Probably about Lukas, whom he'd admitted a few days ago to having a major crush on.  
Berwald sighs. He doesn't know what he'a going to to with the Mathias; he's an idiot, for sure. But also a dear friend. Probably the only real friend Berwald can say he has. Even so, he hides his secrets; his burning passion to dance among other things.


End file.
